


Lesson 4

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Lessons Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of Castiel/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Lesson 4

That night after Sammy had gotten out of the shower Dean followed him to his room.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say to Sammy, how he was going to bring up knowing about Sammy and Castiel.

Sammy gave him this little confused look when he walked into the room.

And fuck if how Sammy was biting his lip didn’t make Dean want to just cross the room and kiss Sammy senseless.

He grinned, almost predatorily, as he slowly walked towards Sammy’s bed.

Sammy didn’t know what to think about how Dean was acting.

If this was Castiel walking towards him right now Sammy knew he’d be just about to be fucked, but it wasn’t, it was his big brother.

But fuck if Dean didn’t have an obvious hard on tenting the thin fabric of his pajama pants.

Sammy practically drooled at the sight.

He had to stop himself from letting out a little moan, knowing that was for him.

Dean crawled onto his bed, looking Sammy straight in the eyes.

He whispered to Sammy that he knew.

And fuck, Dean didn’t have to say more, Sammy knew exactly what Dean was referring to.

He didn’t know how Dean had found out and was desperate to keep Dean silent about it.

“I’ll let you fuck me if you don’t tell Dad,” Sammy whispered.

And fuck if Dean wasn’t on him in a flash, yanking Sammy’s pajamas off and tossing them on the ground.

His touches were different than Castiel’s, not as knowing or experienced, but something about it being Dean touching him like this made it oh so good.

The things Dean kept whispering to him, dirty, filthy things that had Sammy blushing.

Dean felt so good inside of him, so much different than Cas, but that wasn’t a bad thing.

And fuck if Sammy wasn’t imaging having both of them at the same time.

“God, Dean, yes,” Sammy moaned, eyes rolling back as Dean changed angle and hit THAT spot.

Dean had been with people, quite a few, but none had been this good.

None had been this responsive to his ministrations.

And fuck if Dean wasn’t gonna want to fuck Sammy all the time now. 

It felt like his baby brother was just made to take him, made for his cock.

“Tell me your mine, Sammy,” Dean whispered, kissing Sammy’s neck.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m yours,” Sammy moaned, clenching around Dean.

“Only mine, Sammy, not his anymore?”

Sammy just stopped, tears beginning to fall. 

He couldn’t give Castiel up, it wasn’t possible.

“Shh, Sammy, didn’t mean it.”

Sammy looked into Dean’s eyes, could tell that Dean meant what he was saying.

“Shouldn’t have asked you that, Baby,” Dean whispered, kissing Sammy’s face.

“Know you like him too much to give him up, was just testing you.”

“As much as it hurts, I would... for you, if you really meant it,” Sammy said, voice soft.

“I know, Baby Boy, I know,” Dean said, placing a kiss on Sammy’s lips.

“Never gonna ask you to do that though, okay, Sammy.”

Sammy nodded a smile returning to his face.

Dean grinned, picking up where he left off, fucking Sammy hard.

Sammy just took it, letting Dean fuck him hard and fast, the whole time clawing at Dean’s back.

He knew there would be marks on Dean, and he loved that he was the one to put them there.

“You should let Cas fuck you,” Sammy whispered.

“Would be so fucking hot, watching him fuck you, Dean.”

And fuck, Dean had been with only a couple guys before Sammy, and had never bottomed for anyone, but Dean would do it for Sammy.

“Yeah, okay, for you, Sammy, only for you.”

Sammy kissed Dean hard, moaning as Dean continued to fuck him.

“And if I said I only wanted you fucking him and me?"

“Fuck, Sammy," Dean said, eyes wide.

But this was Sammy, and Dean would do anything for his baby brother, “Yeah, for you, Brat, the things I agree to do for you."

Sammy grinned at that, eyes rolling back as Dean hit that spot one more time, sending him over the edge.

And that was all Dean needed to come, flooding Sammy’s body with his seed.

Dean fucked him off and on all through the night and by morning Sammy was full of Dean’s come.

Sammy moaned as Dean put the plug into him, telling Sammy to be a good boy and head over to Castiel’s and show him the little gift Dean had given him.

Sammy hoped Castiel wouldn’t be too mad.

But if he was, Sammy could always figure out a way to convince him to go along with it.


End file.
